Doctor Who: The Second Time War
by emmawho2200
Summary: Rose suffers a terrible loss before finding the doctor again while the angels declare war all across the universe all hell breaks lose rated m for later chapters rose/John smith rose/11 some 11/Clara Oswin Oswald
1. The Pill

Rose Tyler and her husband, John Smith, walked along the beach. John Smith was John Smith to everyone except for Rose. To Rose he was The Doctor. As they walked across the beach hand in hand, they discovered a huge hole in the sand.  
"Doctor, do you think this could be... alien?" Rose smiled a bit, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. "Or should we just inform the rest of Torchwood Norway?"  
"Of course this is alien!" The Doctor said. He was a clone of the tenth reincarnation of the last time lord. "Time to jump in."  
The Doctor jumped in, and at the bottom of this strange pit, was a pill.  
"Anything done there, Doctor?" Rose called.  
"A pill." The Doctor examined the small object. "A space pill."  
Rose laughed. "You could've said anything in the world and you say space pill. My god, this is why I love you. Get up here!"  
The Doctor crawled out of the crater, and he and Rose made their way back to their apartment.

In the small apartment of Rose and The Doctor, the pill is on the kitchen table.  
"Now, what I'm wondering is how a pill that size could make such a big crater." Rose wondered out loud.  
"I've never seen anything like it." The Doctor said. "Did you check on the new TARDIS yet?"  
"Nope." Rose said. "Should we take the pill to Torchwood?"  
"No. I think I'll just have to swallow this sucker."  
"Doctor, you can't do that! You can't regenerate!" Rose tried to knock the pill out of his hand as he walked to the sink.  
"I won't let you stop me, Rose. This could be a tiny little spaceship, with millions of microscopic lifeforms on it."  
"Then why would you swallow them?" Rose really didn't want him risking his one life. The Doctor had his glass of water ready, and popped the pill in his mouth.  
"Doctor, you're gonna regret that!" Rose walked away, to the door. "If anything happens send me a ring, I need some time alone."  
"Will do, Honey." The Doctor replied

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rose was in the crater, investigating if there was anything the Doctor had missed. It was pitch black out, and her flashlight only lit up so much. She knew there was nothing else. The Doctor was too smart to miss anything. Ring, Ring, Ring. Rose's cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, and of course, The Doctor was calling.  
"Hello, is anything wrong?"  
"Rose, where are you?" The Doctor was panting heavily.  
"I'm at the beach, are you alright?"  
"No... No.. I am not." The Doctor was coughing heavily.  
"Are you still at the apartment? I'll be right there!" Rose hung up the call and climbed out of the crater.  
Rose ran down the beach, she wasn't going to lose The Doctor yet again.  
"No need to run, Rose Tyler of Earth." A strange voice called out. "I'm already here. Sounds like YOU need a doctor."  
Rose turned around. She couldn't see anything, until the voice was revealed to be her doctor.  
"No, no! Whatever you are... LEAVE HIS BODY!" Rose screamed. "HE CAN'T! HE'S THE DOCTOR!"  
"It's really sad, actually" The alien within The Doctor croaked. "This isn't the last time lord. It's nothing. Just nothing. Barely important to the universe."  
"You're wrong." Rose called out. "If I learned anything from my time with The Doctor, it's that everyone matters. No one doesn't."  
"If I do matter, I suppose it's time I stop this stupid voice." The Doctor smiled. "I am a dalek. A new form of dalek."  
"NO! You can't be a dalek!" Rose screamed. "You can't be! How?"  
"THE PILL. THE PILL I CREATED WOULD TRANSFORM THE HUMAN MIND INTO A FULL FUNCTIONING DALEK MIND. JUST MY LUCK I WOULD GET THE DOCTOR TWO, AND RUN INTO THE INFAMOUS ROSE TYLER, KILLER OF THE EMPEROR DALEK."  
"You can't, you.." Rose was bewildered. She knew she couldn't let a Dalek run lose. She didn't have any weapons, to kill the Dalek. She looked back up at The Dalek Doctor, and saw a huge eye opening on his forehead. He said something, but Rose couldn't hear. She jolted down the beach, looking for anything that could possibly harm the Dalek. It shouted about how it would murder her, and began to chase after her. As she ran, she tripped over a rock, and flew forward, into a sand dune. Just her luck, The Dalek continued after her, and grabbed on to her ankle. It giggled with glee. Rose grabbed onto a shrub, hoping it would stall her death just a little bit more. She looked at it, and noticed The Doctor's skin had turned a bright shade of green, the skin color of a Dalek. He tugged on her harder, and the branch she was holding on to burst out of the ground. She flipped onto her back.  
"You have caused enough shit in this universe, I WON'T LET ONE MORE DALEK RUIN MY LIFE!" She took the branch and stuck it in the large eye. A strange liquid squirted out, and The Dalek Doctor dropped to the ground. Rose got up, and cried, cried like she never had before. The Daleks caused so much pain in her life. She would never see The Doctor again, but she knew she would see a Dalek again. They never really are "the last" of their kind. They always come back. She is smarter now. Tears streaming down her face, she heard a distance roar. A familiar roar.  
She looked behind her, and saw a blue police box right in the middle of the beach. The door opened, and out popped the head of the Eleventh Doctor. "Can someone tell me where I am?"  
"You're in the wrong universe." Rose called out to him.  
"Rose Tyler? Is that you? Get in here!"  
Rose ran across the beach, not looking back, straight into the TARDIS.

AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN SPACE

The statue appeared out of nothing. It wasn't there, but then it was. It was an angel.  
A blue light shined through the darkness. It was the eye of a Dalek. "EXTERMINATE." The eye blinked.


	2. Party Planet

Rose Tyler stood in the TARDIS.

"You've regenerated." She looked straight at The Doctor, trying to get used to his new face.  
"Yes, Yes, I did." The Doctor smiled. "Eleventh Time, I think."  
"Why me? Why now?" Rose's eyes began to tear up again.  
"I don't remember, actually. Can't remember a thing." The Doctor was fooling around with some buttons. He turned back around. "And... you're crying."  
"Yeah." Rose said, holding back more tears.  
"May I ask... why?"  
"He's gone. The second doctor... my doctor..." Rose fell to her knees and cried.  
"Remember what I told, right before our trip to Earth's destruction?" The Doctor walked over. "No crying on the TARDIS."  
Rose looked up. "It really is you. My doctor." She hugged him, and looked around. "The TARDIS is different."  
The Doctor got up. "Yes, yes it is. "  
"I can get used too it, that is, if you want me to stay." Rose looked up at him.  
"Of course! Rose Tyler, let's go back to the correct universe, and get a drink." And with that, the TARDIS buzzed off through the void and into the next universe.

The TARDIS appeared in the corner of a bar. Rose opened the door right out to see that this was no ordinary bar. Alien life forms walked about, completely normal.  
"Doctor, where are we?" Rose called back into the TARDIS.  
"A Planet called, Promaya Partaya. A planet orbiting Proxima Centauri, with one hope. Endless fun."  
A strange human walked up to them.  
"Excuse me, all spaceships belong on the parking deck."  
"Oh riiight, I'll be right there. Rose, stay here, mingle." Before she could reply, he had already closed the TARDIS door.  
"Excuse me, Rose, is it?" The human said. It had brown curly hair and smiled.  
"Yes..." Rose noticed he was wearing a strange tuxedo.  
"Do you mind if I... partied with you?"  
"Sure..." Rose replied, and walked over to the dance floor.

A few drinks later, Rose was sitting at a table with the human.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Erm." The Human twitched.  
"Your name is Erm? Why are you twitching like that?"  
The human just fell on the table. It slowly lifted it's head back up, and there was no face.  
"Oh my god, A CLOCKWORK DROID."  
All the clocks in the room shattered, and a sharp tool appeared in the droid's hand. Rose got up, flipping the table on top of the droid. Rose bolted out the door, into the rainbow colored streets. The Doctor was walking down whistling, until Rose ran up to him and filled him in on the whole story. The Doctor began to run towards the bar, but out came a Slitheen.  
"Go back to Raxacoricofallapatorius! You're not wanted!" The Doctor shouted.  
"Oh, and you are the controller of that?" The Slitheen replied. It walked over to The Doctor and pushed him down, and continued to walk over to Rose. "Rose Tyler.. You killed half of my family. Luckily, I did not go to Earth that day."  
"It had to be done.. They tried to kill us!" Rose screamed, staggering backwards.  
"The more dead humans, the better." The Slitheen had now reached Rose, and pushed her too the ground. "This won't hurt a bit." The Slitheen raised it's giant hand, and dug into Rose's chest with it's talons. Blood gushed out of Rose's chest. The Slitheen rose, laughing violently. "I'm glad I re-progammed that clockwork droid." Then, The Slitheen felt a big ZAP on her back. She felt to the ground.  
"Promaya Partaya Police, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The Doctor was on his knees, sitting over Rose's bloody corpse. He began to cry. He recalled the amazing adventures he and Rose had, the incredible times he spent with her. The love he felt for her, the joy he had felt when they were reunited. A gold tear fell from his eye and landed on Rose.  
Rose's eyes slowly began to open, glowing gold. Her wounds began to vanish. The Doctor knew what was happening, she was regenrating, and he didn't want Rose to turn into the new Donna Noble. He quickly picked her glowing body of the street, and headed for the TARDIS.

In the TARDIS, The Doctor had Rose on the floor, glowing. "Rose, this is going to hurt." He has a sword in his hand, and raises it in the air.  
"Doctor," Rose sits up, in a hypnotic state, and calls out: "I know everything."  
The Doctor was terrified, but he knew he had to stop the regenration. He sliced through the air with the sword. Rose's hand went flying off. He got it off the TARDIS floor, and looked at Rose.  
"Rose, I need you to try. Try soooo hard. Focus the Time Lord energy into this hand."  
Rose had already began to grow another hand. She heard The Doctor, and began to focus all her power into releasing the alien energy inside of her. She looked at her old hand, and soon enough, the time lord energy was flying out of her, into the hand.

Rose released all of the energy into the hand, and looked up. "Good as new."  
The Doctor still held her hand, and he quickly placed it in a box.  
Rose was now fiddling with a few of the TARDIS buttons.  
"What did you mean by you know everything?"  
"Who is Clara Oswin Oswald? Who is River Song? Who are the ponds?"  
The Doctor looked down, focusing hard, he barely remembered his former companions and wife. "I- I- I'm not sure. I know I was close to them..."  
"All in due time, Doctor, please focus on getting memory of them back, It's not like you to forget."  
"I know..."  
Rose pulled a lever on the TARDIS. "Time to have fun."

The TARDIS appeared on Earth, in the middle of a backyard.  
Rose opened the door. "Oh my god, Doctor... This was an accident... I swear!"


End file.
